1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image forming apparatuses having a facsimile function which enables printing of an image received by communication, and to methods and apparatus for controlling the printing of received images.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's business environment, the need to send and receive information in a matter of minutes rather than hours or days is becoming more and more prevalent. Because this need exists, the use of facsimile data and image transmission is one of the fastest growing areas of office automation.
Even though facsimile provides the capability to send and receive information quickly, reception of confidential information, especially in work group environments remains a significant problem.
Much of the information transmitted and received via facsimile is of a very private and sensitive nature. As this market segment grows, so does the need for confidentiality of transmitted information. In other areas of communication such as mail, envelopes are sealed by the sender to be opened only by the addressee. In voice communication, the telephone line is deemed to provide an acceptable level of confidentiality for most users. In email, the sender can identify the recipient and numerous methods of encryption are available.
In facsimile transmission, however, the facsimile machine will receive and print out the data, message and/or image information (usually in a common or public area because of multiple users) and the designated recipient does not know of the arrival of the facsimile information until notified by the sender or by someone who has read and examined the facsimile information. Since facsimile communications take place at all hours of the day, a facsimile may have been printed and open to view for long periods before the recipient can obtain it. Facsimile communications across time zones, and particularly across continents and oceans are especially subject to this problem. Furthermore, facsimile messages can be received on weekends and holidays when only custodial staff maybe present. Such staff may be facility employees rather than employees of the organization to whom the messages are directed and may not be under any duty of confidentiality toward the organization.
Where the times when the machine is unattended is known in advance, such as between 6 in the evening and 8 in the morning, or over weekend periods, it is also desirable to be able to preset the facsimile machine to hold all facsimiles received during such intervals on a regular basis.
Technology existing today which addresses the problem with conventional facsimile equipment is extremely limited. One system provides memory for the receipt of facsimile information into storage for later retrieval by the person for whom the information is intended. The machines implementing this system, however, use a proprietary communication method between the sender's and receiver's equipment. This requirement means the sender must have the same brand facsimile machine as the recipient if confidential transmission is to take place. If the machines have different manufacturers then confidential transmission into memory can not be accomplished. This restriction imposes a defacto limitation to communication virtually within a closed network of senders and receivers.
In addition to the problem already mentioned, operation of a facsimile machine over long periods of time when there is no one about to receive messages results in a drain in power as well as wear. Furthermore, facsimile machine, no matter how large the associated paper supply, do have a rather small, finite limitation on paper available over long periods of being unattended. This problem is exacerbated if personnel forget to refill the paper supply before such a time period or where the facsimile machine is used in a small family operation where the unattended time period may prove extensive.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide for electronically storing facsimile information until such time as it is directed to print out the stored facsimiles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for electronically storing facsimile information for a predetermined time interval.
It is another object of this invention to provide for electronically storing facsimile information for predetermined and repeating time intervals.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a system for electronically accumulating and storing facsimile messages with the printing function being shut down to conserve electricity.